The Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) program housed in the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences at Howard University, has the overall objective of providing "bridge support" to allow an expansion of the research base in the biological sciences. In doing so,, the institution is able to enhance the number of faculty who are able to attract external funding from mainstream sources. As a result of this support, the training capacity of the requisite department's graduate and undergraduate programs are considerably strengthened. One of the major results of an enhanced research training base is to continue to make a significant contribution to the national minority biomedical scientists pool (PhDs). This application is comprised of subprojects from the departments of anatomy, biochemistry, biology, microbiology, physiology and psychology. They encompass research in molecular biology, gene regulation, cellular functions, pathophysiology and behavioral responses. This application has brought a new cadre of investigators into the program thereby enhancing the impact of the MBRS program on this institution.